In regard to the prior art, all packers which are provided with an internal passageway to transmit a well fluid from below the seal of the packer to above the seal of the packer for operating a hydraulically actuated slip incorporate a valve around some portion of a mandrel. Normally this valve is comprised of a metal valve seat which is mounted on one portion of the packer and engages a nonmetallic valve seal on another portion of the packer when the packer is set. This valve functions to provide a discontinuity in the fluid path from the well fluid below the packer seal to the hydraulically actuated slip so that it cannot be actuated or energized until the valve is closed. When this valve is initially closed upon setting of the packer, it is subjected to a significant pressure differential and a small fluid flow between the fluid passageway and the well fluid around the packer. However, when releasing the packer, the valve is usually subjected to both a substantially large pressure differential and fluid flow. In this instance, the well fluid pressure below the packer is present in the internal passageway and this is usually substantially different from pressure present around the exterior of the packer above the packer seal. When the packer is released, the valve opens thereby subjecting the valve seal to a substantially large fluid flow. This large fluid flow is damaging to the seal because of fluid errosion effects on the seal surface. Also it is typical in prior art seal constructions for the seal ring to be a simple generally cross-sectionally rectangular ring of material bonded into a groove in the tool structure. This prior art construction is not satisfactory because the seal rings tend to be blown out of the valve by the typically large pressure differential and fluid flow placed across them as the packer valve opens. Failure of these bonded in place valve seal rings can be attributed to any number of factors; for example, a poor bonding technique which results in a weak bond or a simple failure of the bond which will allow fluid to get between the seal ring material and in the groove thereby weakening the structure and allowing the seal ring to blowout. Another possible cause of failure of this type of seal construction is the entrainment of fluids underneath or along the sides of the seal ring either within the seal ring material or in any bonding agent which might be used.